


Nick & Takeo - #08 - Whiskey and Rum

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #08 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick & Takeo - #08 - Whiskey and Rum

**#08 - Whiskey and Rum**

Nick squinted at the glass as Takeo sat it in front of him. Though he was hazy from the pain, it was definitely a shot glass. Full of a dark brown liquid, that had certainly come from the bottle in the alchemist's hand. It didn't make any sense, but his brain was a bit addled anyway.

"What's the matter?" Takeo asked. "Don't tell me you've never drunk before."

Nick gritted his teeth. He was trying his hardest not to grip his shoulder any tighter, the automail was still new and he didn't quite have a handle on the force versus pressure thing just yet. He didn't want to do any more damage to his shoulder than had already been done.

"I'm in a little pain here," Nick said. "Sorry if booze isn't the first thing on my mind, Takeo."

Takeo shook his head. "You're going to need the drink," he said. "Ellie doesn't have any anesthetic."

It had taken him so long to track down Takeo, and Nick didn't know what he was expecting. But Takeo seemed the same as ever - he'd gotten taller, and his hair had gotten shaggier... if Nick wasn't in as much pain as he was after nearly getting mauled by a wild wolf he probably would have made a Harry Potter joke about his friend's current style.

Amestris seemed to have some severely extreme climates. Even in the summer, this far up north it was still cool. There must be a low number of prey population, because the wolf that had attacked him hadn't even hesitated. It was either rabid or desperate, probably both. Well, Nick was really hoping for "not rabid" because he wasn't entirely sure that Amestris had a rabies vaccine.

Nick had put up a good fight, but once the wolf had its jaws near his head he figured it was all over, automail or not. Then there had been a crackle of transmutation, or something - Nick wasn't sure, he blacked out a few minutes. And then there was Takeo, while some light-haired chick he was with had a rifle trained on the fleeing wolf.

Nick eyed the shot and, after prying his automail hand from where it was clamped into his shoulder and trying not to realize the blood and bits of skin that came with it was his own, took the glass in a shaking hand and knocked it back in one long pull.

The booze burned in his throat, all the way down. Nick gagged, and Takeo took the glass from him before he could break it convulsing. He started to cough and the girl; Ellie, Takeo had called her; put a strong hand on his neck and poured what smelled like whiskey down over his left shoulder. He couldn't swear, it felt like his jaw locked up as the disinfecting alcohol found every single tear in his flesh.

"Pry his jaw apart before he bites his tongue through," Ellie snapped at Takeo. "Why the hell are you so useless, Kobayashi?"

"Sorry," Takeo said. He grinned ruefully at Nick, who was going almost cross-eyed in pain. "Just like old times, right Nick?"

"I swear to god I'm going to kick your fucking ass Takeo," Nick snarled, and got for his effort a piece of wood wrapped in leather shoved into his mouth.

"Save the sentiments for once I've stitched you up," Ellie said. "This is gonna hurt you a hell of a lot more than me."


End file.
